Research Can Cause Trouble
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jae Potts, Pepper's younger sister, has always studied about Norse mythology. Her research catches more than the eye of the government and Director Fury. Will her knowledge be an advantage or a disadvantage?
1. Chapter 1

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"Ms. Potts, you said you know somebody who may have information useful to stopping Loki?" Agent Coulson asked over the phone. Fury had ordered him to get ahold of Ms. Potts to help him get Tony Stark to the helicarrier. However, Fury had also mentioned that he would need to get two birds with one stone by seeing whom Ms. Potts knew that knew a lot about Loki.

"Oh, my younger sister does, she has spent most of her life studying Norse mythology, especially Loki. He is one of her favorite gods," Pepper explained while walking around Stark tower. Tony was out trying out his newest ironman suit.

"Would you there be a way for me to meet with your sister when I meet with Mr. Stark?" he asked while thinking about how getting Tony Stark to the helicarrier would not be an easy task.

"Sure, I can invite her to Stark Tower today. I'm sure she's not too busy, probably just has her nose buried in a book. She only lives a few miles away," Pepper said with a smile. It had been too long since she had seen her sister. She had been too busy with the renovations on the tower, and her sister would not come to any of Stark's parties. She was not one for the spotlight.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts, I will see you, your sister, and Mr. Stark later today," Agent Coulson said before hanging up the phone.

The Star Wars theme blared through the apartment as a young woman fell off the couch. She had fallen asleep while reading some of her research from her last trip to Europe, where she travelled around researching about some of the Norse myths, in particular, the different children of the gods.

She was still experiencing a bit of jetlag, but that ringtone only sounded when her sister was calling. "Not another party," Jae whined as she moved her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. Her dark grey eyes narrowed on the phone sitting on the coffee table. She struggled up from the floor; her oversize Ghostbusters sweater was limiting her movements during the fight.

"Hey Pep," Jae greeted her sister after answering the call.

"Hi Jae, why do you sound so weird?" Pepper asked her sister while fixing Tony a drink, which he would want as soon as he was back from his trial run of the new suit.

"I just woke up, and I'm dreading this call because I think you're about to invite me to a party. You know I hate parties, unless they are nerdy parties where you eat junk food, play video games, laugh at bad movies, and have pillow fights," her younger sister quipped back while trying to sound more awake.

"I'm not inviting you to a party. Can't I just call my little sister because I miss you?" Pepper asked and she heard Jae sigh.

"Sorry, so what's up?" Jae asked while moving to the mirror in her bathroom to fix her long wavy hair.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Star Tower to visit me for a bit, and maybe you can drive Tony insane some more. I know how much you enjoy that," Pepper said and she could almost imagine the smirk on her sister's face.

"It's always fun to annoy your boyfriend, but I think he enjoys it. He always has some good comebacks," Jae replied while pulling some jeans out of her closet, which she put on after putting the call on speaker. "When should I come over?" she asked while digging through her closet for her neon green converse.

"Just come over when you are ready," Pepper answered before quickly speaking again, "Also, make sure you clean up a bit, don't' come in your pajamas like last time," she scolded her sister.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think to do the same thing," Jae said before brushing her hair, which reached the middle of her back. Her sister always told her to cut it shorter, but she refused. It was a good blanket when needed. She grabbed her wallet, sunglasses, apartment keys, and her phone. "I'll be there soon, and I'm taking my bike," she said before hanging up on her sister's worried yell.

She locked her apartment before making her way to the parking deck of the complex. She found her pearl white motorcycle, which gave a deep purr when she started the bike. She put her helmet on before making her way to Stark Tower. She felt as if she were flying down the streets as she zoomed in and out of traffic. Her sister had just cause to be worried, but Jae could care less when she felt this free.

"Good evening, Miss Jae," Jarvis greeted her after the elevator let her out to Stark's personal living area floor.

"Hey Jarvis, I've missed you," Jae yelled happily before she was quickly pulled into a hug by her fretting sister.

"I cannot believe you took that bike again. I'll never forgive myself for letting Stark buy that for you," Pepper said almost squeezing the breath out of her sister. Jae was a few inches shorter than Pepper, but not by much. She was skinnier too, but that is because she went running all the time. She had lean muscles compared to her sister, who had a bit more muscle tone. Jae was also a few years younger than Pepper.

"Good to see you too, Pep. Where's that crazy boy toy of yours?" Jae asked after finally getting free from her sister's death grip.

"He's out doing a trial run for his newest suit," Pepper explained while leading her sister over to a table where dinner was set up, which consisted of shrimp and scallop pasta.

"Pity, I could have brought a whoopee cushion to put under his chair so he can sit on it when he gets back here," Jae said before digging into the pasta.

"You have to wait for Tony," Pepper snapped and tried to take the fork away from her sister.

"That guy needs to hurry back here if he doesn't want me to eat his share as well," Jae said while evading her sister's reaching hands.

"You better not eat my share, you endless pit," Tony's voice said making both women jump in surprise.

"You're just jealous, you chunky monkey," Jae quipped back before focusing on her pasta while her sister greeted Tony in their sickeningly romantic way.

"So why is she here?" Tony asked taking a seat at the table.

"Hey Tony, nice to see you too," Jae said before flipping him off, which just made him wink at her.

"Well an old friend of mine called and he wanted to meet her as well as you tonight," Pepper explained before Jarvis announced that Tony had a phone call.

"Should I be scared?" Jae asked her sister while imaging how many of Pepper's friends she had tormented while growing up.

"No," Pepper said while Tony said, "Of course you should."

Jae looked from her sister, who was giving her a calm smile. She also looked at Tony, who was pacing around the room. "Well tonight was great, but I should get back home. I have to get back to my research," she said and quickly made her way to the elevator. Her steps froze when she saw a man almost resembling an agent from The Matrix movies standing in the elevator. The man was giving her a polite smile, but she felt her nerves tense about what this man would bring to her life.

"Coulson," Tony's voice startled her, and Jae rushed back to stand by her sister.

"Is the government after me because of my research?" Jae asked her sister worriedly. She had already escaped the government a few times, because of how much she was figuring out about the different myths of Norse mythology. After Thor's adventure on Earth, her findings were more extensive.

"No," Pepper said but once again Tony disagreed by saying, "Bingo, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"You're not going to lock me up are you for what I know?" Jae asked Agent Coulson while they were sitting in a jet, which was taking them to some unknown destination. At least the destination was unknown to Jae, but the pilots and Coulson knew exactly where they were going.

"No, Miss Potts, you will not be locked up in a cell. We need your help," Agent Coulson said and even though Jae was staring him down, he would not disclose any more information.

"Well at least call me Jae, Miss Potts is my sister," Jae said with a huff of breath before leaning back into her seat. They had been flying over the ocean for a few hours now, and her patience level was already gone. She could not stand sitting still with nothing to do unless she was asleep.

"We're here," Agent Coulson said after hearing about twenty more annoyed sighs from the young woman beside him. Tony was also in the jet, but he was fiddling with his phone the entire trip. Jae rolled her eyes at Tony, and she looked out of the jet window to see a large carrier ship sitting in the middle of the ocean.

"Good thing I can swim," Jae muttered hoping to get a laugh, but no laughs were forthcoming from anybody, until Tony used an app on his phone to make the hardy har har kind of laugh. "Thanks, jackass," she snapped before the jet landed on top of the carrier. She was the second to step out of the jet after Agent Coulson, who was leading her and Tony towards two other men.

She saw Tony's eyes widen a bit when Captain America was standing before them. The other man she did not know, but she would know once they were inside the carrier and she could hear. She could not wait to start making jokes at Captain America, who had been frozen for years.

The new man of the group grabbed her wrist to steady her when the carrier shook in a strange way. Captain was asking Agent Coulson what was going on, but the sound of water falling down into the ocean made Jae queasy. She was not a big fan of heights. She was all right in planes, but not just standing on a high surface.

"We need to head inside," the mystery man said in her ear so she could hear him. She thought he was cute with his wavy dark hair and green eyes. He had made her feel calm, but she could see something the opposite of calm in his eyes. She gave a nod and he walked with him to the door leading into the carrier.

Her body started to relax the deeper they walked into the carrier. Tony was now walking on the other side of Jae to help her feel more comfortable. She was good friends with Tony and she was used to his ironman business, but this was beyond her league. She had no idea why she was here.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to meet you," the mystery man introduced himself while they were walking through a dim hallway. His gentle smile made her try to ignore her worry about why she was here.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jae Potts," she introduced herself with a big smile.

"Nerdy woman extraordinaire," Tony's voice added beside her.

"Nothing wrong with being nerdy," she snapped before stepping on Tony's toes.

"I forgot to mention childish," Tony hissed while trying to ignore the pain in his toes.

"Miss Potts, I'm Steve Rogers," Captain America introduced himself to be polite. Jae looked back at him with a small smile, which soon turned into a sly smirk.

"Nice to meet you Steve, glad to know you're not a Popsicle anymore," she said before she snapped her head around when Tony and Dr. Banner stopped walking. She would have run into Coulson's back if not for Bruce's hold on her arm.

"Director Fury, sir, I've brought Mr. Stark and Miss Potts," Coulson informed his superior.

"Good job Coulson. It's been a while Stark, and it hasn't been long enough Jae," Director Fury said and his voice was icy at the end. Jae gave a nervous laugh at the man's glare. She was slightly hiding behind Dr. Banner by now.

"Hi, good to see you were able to get that silver sharpie off your head and eye patch," Jae said and she ran behind Steve at the growl from Fury.

"You two know each other?" Coulson asked in surprise.

"This little brat has been evading the government ever since Thor left the Earth. She has the most knowledge about Norse mythology, and we have been tracking her down for her information for too long now. We caught her last time too, but she escaped us by tricking us and slipping sleeping pills into our water system," Fury snarled as he walked closer to Steve and Jae, but Steve did not let Fury pass him to get to Jae.

"I will not allow you to hurt a woman," Steve said protectively. He had no idea that Jae was actually making silly faces at Fury the entire time, which only increased the man's ire.

"That's not a woman. She's a hellion, but this situation is too dire to not have her help, and you will help us this time," Fury snapped at Jae, who only stuck her tongue out at the man.

"You're not getting my research," Jae said stepping out from behind Steve, and she poked Fury in the chest.

"We'll see about that, but you will help us in any way you can," Fury ordered before walking down another hallway, and the group followed him. Jae felt her head hurt when she saw all of the technology and tools in the lab that they entered. She immediately had flashbacks to her terrible physics class in high school.

"Are you feeling all right?" Bruce asked her even though he looked like a kid in a candy door amongst the lab.

"This stuff gives me a headache," Jae replied before yelling when Tony started messing up her hair.

"It's just because she's too dumb to understand anything," Tony said before yelping when Jae grabbed his hand and bit his fingers.

"You need to learn how to treat a lady," Jae said while fixing her hair.

"You're not a lady," Fury snapped before he started explaining the situation with Loki and the impending alien invasion.

"Loki," Jae whispered in awe before all of the information she had researched about the god flashed through her mind. "Why didn't you tell me that this was about Loki earlier?" she exclaimed with excitement as she tried to not bounce in place.

"So you would have helped sooner if you had known that it was Loki?" Fury asked dumbfounded.

"Of course, he's my favorite Norse god," Jae said and she wished she had her camera with the look that Fur was giving her. He looked as if he wanted to kill her, and she knew the man easily could.

"Jae, you might want to stay away from Fury as much as you can," Tony whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

"I know which is why you better annoy him as much as you can or I will torture you when we get to go back to the city," she whispered back to him before an alarm sounded through the helicarrier.

"Loki has been spotted in Germany," a voice sounded over an intercom in the lab.

"Stark, Captain, you're up, capture Loki and bring him in for questioning," Fury ordered before smirking evilly at Jae. "You'll be the first to interrogate him when he arrives and is placed in a cell," he said to Jae, who just shrugged.

"He acts as if that is a bad thing," she muttered before her stomach growled. "Hey Agent Coulson, you said you'd feed me when we got here. I have yet to see anything edible," she said and laughed at Fury's anger at her blatant disregard for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"So Bruce, do you think they'll have a hard time catching Loki?" Jae asked from her chair in the lab. Bruce was working on some computers looking up whatever. She had no idea, and just looking at the screens made her feel brain dead.

"I don't know. They're strong, but I doubt they will work well together," Bruce said glancing between the computer and Jae. "So why are you here? You seem normal to me, no powers or special skills," he said in a nice way. He did not want to anger the woman. He could already tell she had a fiery attitude in her.

She blew some of her hair out of her face before taking another bite of the sandwich that Coulson had given her earlier. "I'm here because I have too much knowledge and research about Norse mythology. I have always studied it since I was little. I was also researching it as much as I could before Thor ever graced the Earth with his presence. However, after he and Loki appeared on Earth that first time, I have been finding more and more research about the Norse myths," she said. Her thoughts were running wild with how her meeting with a Norse god would go in a few hours or days depending on how long it took the men to catch Loki.

"Aren't you afraid to be on this mission?" Bruce asked leaning against a table. His eyes were now solely focused on the young woman sitting across the room from him.

"Sure, it's just human nature to have a bit of fear in a situation like this. I'm not scared of Loki so much as I am of Fury. Loki doesn't know who I am, well I don't' think he does. Who knows how much the gods know about me after all the snooping around I have done about them? At least I know what to expect from Fury, which makes him scarier," she said with a shrug before the intercom crackled to life.

"Loki has been captured, in transit to his cell now," the voice said and Jae's heart jumped with excitement. It had always been one of her life goals to talk to a Norse god, even better her favorite god.

"You're staying close to me the entire time," Bruce said when the woman jumped out of her seat.

"I'll be fine," she said with a pout but followed the doctor out of the lab and to the containment cell. She frowned when she saw the design and size of the cell. "What in the world is that for?" she questioned and she heard a tired sigh from the man beside her.

"Me, originally," he said before leading her over to Fury, who was standing in front of the glass cell. Bruce stood back so it was only Jae and Fury the closest to the glass. Fury gave her a nod before she focused her eyes on the man standing calmly in the cell. His dark green and black robes, his leather boots, his dark slicked back hair, and his mischievous green eyes made her freeze for a moment.

"It's really him," she muttered wondering if she would die of shock. Her dream was coming true; she was finally meeting a god.

"Well don't just stare at him, talk to him about why he is here. He knows all about you, maybe he'll be more willing to talk to you," Fury snarled and shoved Jae closer to the glass. She caught her footing before she slammed face first into the thick glass.

"Rude much, and what do you mean he knows all about me?" she yelled at Fury before turning to look back at Loki. She almost jumped back in surprise because the god was now standing close to the glass in front of her. "Hi, I'm Jae," she said trying not to sound nervous.

"I know, you have caused quite a stir in Asgard for years now," Loki said and she frowned.

"Years, why?" she questioned while ignoring Fury's tensed form.

"You know too much, Asgard and the main gods have always kept an eye on you to make sure that you did not relay all of your information to these humans," Loki said hissing the last part.

"Well now I feel like I've been on the show Big Brother most of my life, but at least you probably know about the ways I pranked these guys when they tried to catch me and find out about my research," Jae said relaxing a bit with the situation. She sidestepped quickly when she saw the reflection of Fury about to grab her. She laughed when his hand smashed painful against the glass.

"I didn't say talk about the weather, I said try to find out what he has planned," Fury quipped at Jae.

"World domination of some sort, probably," Jae replied with a roll of her eyes, and she heard Loki give a chuckle at her comment.

"It seems she knows everything already," Loki said and gave Jae a wink, which made her heart jump again. She was going to develop a heart issue if this god did not stop being so charming.

"Well you guys haven't really told me a lot of information so I have no idea what to base my interrogation questions upon, and I'm not the most intimidating person so the scare factor is out," she said while looking around the room to get a better look at the cage. "I cannot believe you guys made this for Bruce. He's too nice for a cage this extreme," she continued after seeing the extent of the cage.

Bruce let out a few coughs as if he choked on air while trying to breathe. Tony had his usual smirk on his face while Steve just looked at her as if she was stupid. Jae glared at Steve and a chuckling fury. "Well will somebody inform me of what is so funny or do I have to prank somebody?" she griped while tapping her foot.

"She doesn't need to know," Fury started to say, but Loki disregarded his command.

"Dr. Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk," Loki said with a sly smirk while staring at Bruce, who gave a glare back at the god.

Jae looked between the two men with surprise on her face. "I wouldn't have guessed that at all," she said softly before her eyes widened. Ideas of the Hulk losing control with rage on a flying helicarrier would provide Loki enough time and distraction to escape somehow with his powers. She did not know what the god was capable of, but she knew he could find some way to escape.

"Which is why I never wanted anybody to tell you," Fury snapped but he frowned when he noticed Jae lost in thought. Tony noticed as well and he walked closer to the cage to stand by his girlfriend's sister.

"You've got to be kidding," she whispered and Tony's eyebrows raised, and Loki gave her a curious look. Her eyes focused on the captured god before smirking at him. "I know what you're going to try to do," she whispered before grabbing Tony's hand. "Hey Bruce, what keeps you calm?" she asked loudly as she pulled Tony towards the now confused doctor.

"Why do you want to know?" Bruce asked while he looked to a confused Tony. Jae had looped her arm through one of Tony's arms and now she looped her other arm through one of Bruce's.

"Because I want to," Jae replied before looking back at a now annoyed god. She winked at him before mouthing, "I'm smart for a reason," before she led the two good-looking men out of the room and back to the lab.

"What just happened?" Steve asked Fury and Black Widow, who had been hiding in the shadows.

"I think she just figured out part of Loki's plan, but now the hard part is having her tell us what it is," Fury growled while glaring at the still calm god.

"Well she's on our side so it should be easy for her to tell us," Steve said not understanding the situation.

"Fury and Jae do not get along. I've met her before and she enjoys being stubborn or keeping secrets so it will benefit her," Black Widow explained while shaking her head remembering her last meeting with Jae, who refused to tell her sister's location no matter what she was threatened to have done to her.

"Well if you kill me than I'll just come back to haunt you until you go insane," Black Widow remembered Jae saying as she walked out of the room. An enraged Fury and a confused Steve followed her out as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"I'm bored," Jae whined and the two men in the lab sighed. They had lost count of how many times she had let her boredom be known. She smirked at Bruce, who was busy inspecting Loki's weapon, which was confiscated during his capture. She moved slowly until she was right behind Bruce. "Hello Clarice," she whispered before jumping back with a laugh. Bruce had turned around quickly after her whisper.

"Don't do that," he snapped and she just laughed some more.

"Hey, you said you're a doctor, right? Well I've been having this pain in my back, could you check it out?" she asked slyly and the cute doctor came closer to her. She zoned out as soon as his warm hands met her back trying to find where she was hurting. "Free massage from a cute doctor, who is genius level," she thought before a loud cough startled her.

"Hey Bruce, I have a pain too, it's a pain in my ass and her name starts with J," Tony called out and Jae snapped out of her zoned state. She glared at Tony, who was twiddling a tool, which emitted a small spark at the end of it.

"Must be that tattoo you got of my name because I'm so awesome," Jae said and pouted when Bruce backed away from her a bit awkwardly when he figured out that she had tricked him.

"Awesome, who uses that word anymore? I'd call you annoying," Tony said as Jae walked closer to him, but not too close because of the tool in his hand. She did not feel like being shocked.

"I use that word still. You're just sad that it doesn't describe you," Jae snapped and tried to kick Tony in the shin.

"Ask your sister, she has some nice words to describe me," Tony said with a devilish grin on his face.

"What a coincidence, so do I. Narcissistic, egotistical, womanizer, and my all-time favorite, jackass," she said trying to grab the tool from Tony's hand. He jumped back in time so she missed.

"At least my genius attracts instead of repelling, which your extreme nerd level does. I know you see it as an accomplishment, but having a Star Wars theme planned for your tombstone is quite sad," Tony quipped back and Jae's mouth dropped.

"How do you know about that? Pepper, I'll kill her," she growled before yelping when Tony poked her and shocked her with the handheld tool. A yowl left her as she jumped from the shock. She tackled Tony to grapple for the tool as soon as the lab door opened to reveal Thor, who had been discussing Loki with Fury.

"I should have shaved your goatee when I had the chance weeks ago before that big party you had," Jae yelled before punching Tony in the gut. She smirked and stood up victoriously with the tool in her hand. She quickly reached down and shocked Tony's ears before running over to stand by Bruce, who was staring between the funny scene and Thor.

"I'm having Jarvis hack into your computer and delete your Big Bang Theory seasons," Tony huffed as he sat up while rubbing his ears.

"Who is Jae?" Thor asked and the only woman in the room gasped in surprise. She just now noticed the god in the room, which made Bruce chuckle at her obliviousness. Thor looked between Bruce and Tony, who just gave him black stares. "Are either of you men Jae?" the god questioned again and Jae doubled over laughing.

"They have too much body hair and male equipment to be me," Jae said and Thor just gave her a confused look. "Hi, I'm Jae, nice to meet you, Thor," she said with a small curtsey in her jeans and sweater.

"Jae is a boy's name," Thor said and now she felt her face twitch.

"It can be a girl or boy name," Jae said before she shocked Bruce with the shocker tool. He gave her a raised eyebrow, which made her poke his arm again.

"Why are you doing that?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm trying to see your level of control, it is imperative for the fight for good versus the misunderstood," Jae explained now ignoring Thor because of him saying her name was only a boy's name. She looked into Bruce's eyes to see if they turned greener, but his eyes remained the same with only small specks of green in them. She went to poke him another time, but somebody tugged on her hair.

"Keep doing that and we'll make you our test monkey," Tony said before grappling with her for the tool.

"I just need to check to make sure that Loki's plan doesn't work," she argued while struggling to keep her hold on the tool.

"What is his plan?" Bruce asked before Thor cut him off.

"My brother plans to open a way for the Chitauri to enter Earth and take over this planet or destroy it," Thor explained.

"We know that sweetheart, what you don't know is that Loki has some other plan on how to actually escape the big glass cell he is in right now," Jae said brushing her hair out of her face in frustration. Tony had stolen the shocker tool.

"I do not know how you are the Jae that Asgard has kept on eye on for so many years," Thor said feeling a bit uncomfortable around all of the strange machinery in the lab.

"Well I can't really answer that so you'll understand because even I didn't know they were watching me for so long, but oh well. I'm still not telling Loki's true plan," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not? You must tell us the information so I can stop my brother," Thor ordered as he stepped closer to her. Mjolnir rested in his hand as he stared down at the stubborn young woman.

"Well if Bruce keeps his cool then you won't need to know his plan," she said to Thor and gave his chest a pat before walking towards the door. "Anyways, if you need help keeping calm, just come find me," she winked at Bruce. "Oh, and you, yeah you, goat man, don't call me. I know I'll smell your can-breath through the phone, so don't call me," she said to Tony, who just shook his head at her. She ran out of the room after that and she quickly typed out on her phone to Jarvis that he better not mess with her shows unless he wanted multiple viruses in his system. Tony was actually messaging Jarvis as well, but Jarvis was less than helpful for Tony in his quest for vengeance against Jae.

"Now it is time to cause some havoc, investigate into stuff I shouldn't know about, and let's go mess with our sweet old-fashioned Captain," she giggled before skipping down a random hallway.

Steve was eating a sandwich that he had made for himself in the helicarrier's kitchen. He had finished checking the prisoner, talking with Fury, and now he just wanted to relax. Relaxation flew out the window as a slim pale hand reached over his shoulder and grabbed the other half of his sandwich off his plate.

He went to grab the hand, but he missed. Turning around he saw Jae, who had her mouth full of a bite of his sandwich. His mother had always taught him to respect a lady, but a lady was not befitting of the woman in front of him. Before Jae could take another bite, he grabbed the sandwich back from her.

"I thought you learned how to share in pre-K, well I was supposed to learn as well, but it didn't work out," she said trying to grab the sandwich back from him. He stood up and used his height to keep it from her grasp. "Chivalry is dead, guys won't even share their food now," she muttered before running around him and grabbing the other undefended half of his sandwich.

"Make your own sandwich," Steve snapped while trying to grab the other sandwich half as well. "You're not acting like a young lady should at all," he said trying to restrain his strength to not hurt the infuriating young woman.

"Sorry for not being Sally the Homemaker, but I grew up wishing I was a Jedi, not a housewife or a mom. Now give me that sandwich," she said sarcastically. She went to jump up to grab for the sandwich again, but two arms latching around her waist stopped her. She looked down before looking behind her. Thor was holding her and he looked displeased.

"The women make the food, make your own sandwich and one for me as well," Thor said and Jae's smile grew tight.

"I can't believe he just said that," Tony said as he and Bruce entered the kitchen after hearing Thor's statement.

"Why?" Bruce questioned before an angry growl filled the room.

"Eat this sandwich," Jae roared before punching Thor in the neck. The hit surprised him more than it hurt him, but he still released her. "Full of boney knuckles," she yelled before grabbing a half of Steve's sandwich and leaving the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"I always wanted to say I met Thor, well now I can say I hit him too," Jae said with a shrug as she made her way to the pilot area for the helicarrier with all the computer systems for the helicarrier as well. She knew she would find somebody to mess with there, especially Director Fury.

Peaking around the corner, she pouted when she did not see Fury standing in the room. "He's slacking on the job," she grumbled before laughing at herself. A smile crossed her face when she saw Agent Coulson. "Agent Coulson, did you know that you remind me of The Matrix," she called loudly while walking towards a now startled agent.

"Why do you say that?" he asked before blinking in surprise as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Because I can, but also because you have that style to you, just give you some nice sunglasses and you'll be an almost perfect match," she continued while messing with the cufflinks on one of his suit sleeves.

"Why are you in here?" an angry male voice snapped from across the room.

"I'm talking to Agent Coulson, obviously," Jae yelled back, and she turned so she could see Director Fury.

"Who you should be talking to is Loki to find out more about his plans and the Chitauri," Fury said in a commanding tone.

"Well I know some of his plans, but why do I have to ask about the Chitauri? I would prefer just talking to Loki and find out more about Asgard from somebody that has actually been raised there most of his life," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you talk to Thor about Asgard? I think he would be a safer alternative," Agent Coulson piped into the conversation.

"Good idea, but I hit him earlier and I doubt he'd be civil enough to grace me with a Q&A after what I did, but he did deserve it," she said and she received some worried looks from the other agents in the room.

"Should I put a warning label on you?" Fury griped while walking over to a female agent to discuss something.

"Sure, it should say: Warning. Female nerd, outspoken, stubborn, a smartass at times, prankster, and devilishly good looking," she quipped back with a smirk before blowing Fury a kiss and running out of the room. She laughed upon hearing Fury's enraged yell after her. Thankfully, the man was not chasing her, but she knew not to test her luck while stuck in the helicarrier with no wings sprouting out of her back any time soon.

She explored through a few more hallways before ending up at Loki's cell again. She was trying to sneak around in the shadows to get a better look at the god, but his green eyes narrowed on her form in no time. "Should have bugged Black Widow to teach me stealth," she thought before waving to the nonchalant looking god.

"Hi Loki, how is it going?" she asked while walking closer to the cell. A bucket would be handy right now as she tried to keep her drool from making an appearance. He was her perfect guy except for the whole world domination motto. She could deal with power issues but not domination issues.

"Not far, why are you here unsupervised?" Loki asked walking to stand in front of her but not close enough to touch the glass wall.

"Unsupervised, ha, now I sound like I'm five," she muttered with a shrug. She pulled her shirt sleeves over her hands before pouting at him. "Does that mean I get a treat or candy?" she said in a childish voice, which made him glare at her. "Fine, don't get my humor, at least I'm not stuck in a glass container, like Tupperware for Norse Gods or Hulks," she said with a smirk.

"Well at least I know how to dress for my age unlike your notable sense of ladylike fashion," he snapped back in reply with his own smirk appearing.

"Well for your age, you should be in house slippers, a big bathrobe, hair falling out, and Westerns on the television blaring 24/7," she quipped back.

"I am immortal, you insolent human," he growled restraining himself from touching the glass wall.

"I've been called insolent too many times already, get a new word," she said taking a seat in front of the cell. She had found her new entertainment for the next hour or so. "So what is Asgard like?" she asked changing the subject, which just made Loki hiss at her at the mention of his former home.

"Something you will never see so why waste my breath telling you about it?" he asked while turning his back to her to show that he no longer wanted to deal with her.

"But you just wasted your high and mighty breath to say that you shouldn't tell me, so why not just waste some more breath and tell me instead of showing me your nicely shaped behind?" she asked and giggled at his annoyed stare when he spun around to look at her.

"Are you even a lady? Speaking so openly about staring at a man's derriere," he said and his left eye twitched when Jae just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well my birth certificate says I'm a girl, but lady is another issue entirely. My sister tried to properly transform into a lady, but after I snuck attack her with a light saber too many times as a kid she gave up all hope. She's just happy that I no longer run around all day in my underwear, of course only at home," she explained with a wide grin as she recalled her younger years. Pepper had tried many times to make her act civilized and well-mannered, but with her role models being Peter Pan, Darth Vader, Batman, and Yoda; her sister did not have much chance of making her ladylike.

"How would you feel if a man said that he had been staring at your bosom?" he asked crossing his arms across his own chest. His jaw dropped a little when Jae looked down at her own chest.

"Well first of all there is not much there to look at, but if he was staring and talking about my boobs then I would break his nose," Jae said as if there were no problems with what she just did.

"You human females confuse me. I will never know why my brother fell for one. Anyways with your puny strength I do not see how you could break a man's nose," Loki taunted hoping to get a rise out of Jae, but his efforts did not affect her.

"I can break a nose. I broke Tony's nose a year ago. It was an accident, but at least I learned how to break a nose. I also took a bunch of funny blackmail pictures for later," she said with her grin turning into a smirk. "Well will you tell me about Asgard or not?" she asked with a final pout.

"No," Loki said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"All right, enjoy your solitude while I go look for my next victim," she said with a wink before skipping out of the room. "Perfect timing, I've missed you, Tony," she yelled seeing Tony and Steve walking at the other end of the hallway.

"Save me, Captain," Tony said pushing Steve towards Jae, who dodged. Steve ended up stumbling because Jae's foot just so happened to stick out enough to trip him. Tony laughed at Steve before he ran away towards the lab. He knew Jae would not run around so much technology.

"Such a silly Captain, floors are for walking, not kissing," Jae teased before running after Tony. "Get back here or I'll tell Penny about what you really think about her underwear drawer," she yelled and Steve just choked on air from behind the disappearing pair.

"How would you even know about that?" Tony yelled in surprise.

"You're not the only one that Jarvis likes," Jae screamed while trying to run faster to catch the man.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

Small snickers started to disturb Jae from her nap. She had fallen asleep in one of the rooms that Agent Coulson said she could use to rest. It only had a small cot in it, but it would work. However, her short nap was once again being disrupted by whoever had dared enter the room. Her eyes snapped open and her right hand punched forward into somebody's abs. a yelp left her at the pain now in her knuckles.

"That's why you stood closest to her," Tony's voice reached her ears as she stared at Steve, who she had punched. Steve was giving Tony a frown before Jae brought her legs up to her chest before kicking the blankets off her, and she kicked Steve in his abs again, which sent him stumbling back a bit in surprise.

"Tony, Captain, is there a reason for waking me up from my nap?" Jae snapped while glaring at the two men with her messy hair resembling a lion's mane around her face. She had borrowed some clothes from Agent Coulson when he had led her to this room. He had given her a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt, which both were large on her. She had to tie the drawstrings of the pants tight to keep them from falling to the floor.

She sat up in the bed before the sounds of chains rattled on her ankles. A snort from Tony made her rip the covers away from her feet to see chains and manacles on her ankles. The chains were long enough for her to walk normally, but running would not be fun. A snarl ripped from her throat before she sprung up on the bed and jumped towards Tony, who was too slow to move away.

"Why did you put these on me?" she yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt. His mischievous eyes just twinkled at her misfortune.

"Well partially for yesterday's threat but also because Fury wanted those put on you so he could chain you to be stuck in front of Loki's cage until you had all the information from the god," Tony explained before Steve lifted Jae off Tony's stomach.

"I'm not a dog or a criminal," she screamed in frustration struggling to get out of Steve's hold on her. She did not hate the captain but she was furious about being chained. She fought with all her might to get out of the man's strong hold, but her efforts only tired her. Steve tightened his hold while Tony stood from the floor.

"I think the chains suit you well or I wouldn't have allowed Fury to have you chained," Tony explained trying to calm down Jae, who was not having it at all.

"Just wait until your next birthday or Christmas, I'm buying you so many kinky toys, whips, and chains that you will die of embarrassment or Pepper will kill you," Jae snapped while Tony opened the door so Steve could carry her to the cell room.

"Don't be that way, kid. You'll be fine and I'll check on you, feed you, and give you water," Tony said ruffling her hair, which only made it more knotted.

Jae's teeth snapped at Tony's retreating hand. She let out a growl and said, "Once again, I'm not a dog." She tried to struggle to freedom again, but Steve's hold on her was too tight.

"Jae, you'll be released as soon as you find out about Loki's plans and are ready to tell Director Fury about them," Steve said commandingly as he sat her down in front of Loki's cell. The god was staring at the scene with amusement, which only made her struggle more. Steve held her tighter and she even yelped from his force.

"Captain, stop, you're bruising her," Tony yelled angrily and Steve's hold moved away from her, but only long enough to snap another chain and lock to her ankle manacles. Captain America moved away from her, and it was lucky he did because she tried to punch him again in a not so nice place for men.

"Now do what you were brought here to do," Steve ordered before leaving the room.

"Hey Captain Jackass, get a brain of your own," Jae yelled after the retreating man. She now moved her glare to Tony, who held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't know he'd bruise you, sorry about that. Let me see," Tony said crouching down to check her bruises, which were already a dark color.

She flinched when he lightly touched the bruises. They were already darker than they should be which made Tony's eyes narrow. Her eyes softened a bit when she knew her friend was actually worried. "I'll be fine, just use that shock tool thing on the dumb Captain and Fury too," she said trying to make him quit worrying. She was not happy about her situation, but she did not want Tony to feel guilty. She just wanted to get revenge on Steve and Fury.

"I'll do one better, kiddo, now have fun talking to Loki," Tony said giving her a wink before walking out of the room.

"Don't forget to feed and water me," she said and barked at the end, which made him laugh. A sigh left her before she glared at the chains around her feet.

"It seems your allies are not so reliable," Loki's voice made her jump. He was standing in the middle of his cell staring at her chains. A soft laugh left him at the sight of her hair and ruffled large clothing. "It also appears you fought as well," he said pointing to her hair, which she quickly tried to brush with her fingers.

"Well I was taking an awesome nap before those two snuck in the room, put these chains on my ankles, and then brought me here," she said while fighting with her messy hair.

"Why? What can you do to me?" he questioned while staring down at her trying to intimidate her.

"Well physically: nothing because you are stuck behind the glass, and I probably couldn't do much to you anyways because you have magical powers. Mentally: probably a lot, I'm quite annoying when I want to be. I've even annoyed so many psychiatrists so much that they always quit after a week or two," she said twiddling her thumbs.

"Why do you wish to annoy me? Annoy me enough and it could result with your death by my hand," he snapped as she gave a few stretches to wake up more.

"Well I don't want to annoy you at all. I actually would just like to get to know you, and not all of your plans or whatever. Geez I'm not a dog for the government. I've just always researched Norse mythology, and not to inflate your ego anymore, but you've always been my favorite god to study," she said seriously, as she stared at him. Meanwhile she was using a hand behind her back to flip off the camera that was watching and recording her voice.

A flash of surprise flitted across the god's face before he quickly replaced his mask. He looked around the area before focusing back on Jae. "Why am I your favorite?" he asked as he walked closer towards her, but not enough to touch the glass.

"Well out of all the ones I've studied, you're the best prankster, which is always a great thing in my opinion. In addition, you are intelligent, sly, sneaky, and clever, which reminds me of a fox, which is my favorite animal. You do what you want even if sometimes it gets you in trouble, which happens to me all the time. You also have more history of your origin than many of the others, which makes you more of a challenge to study since I still have not figured out your original birth place," she listed while using her fingers and looking off in thought.

"And what if you knew all about my birth? What would you think then?" he asked crouching down to be eye level with her.

"Well it would be more knowledge I know about you, but it wouldn't change how I think about you," she answered easily with a soft smile before yelping as an electrical shock flew through her chains and into her body. Her breath grew short and fast from the pain of the shock. She looked down at the chain to see an electrical wire wrapped around the chain, and the wire led into a black box on the wall. The box had a little light at the center, which was glowing. However, the light flashed on and off when another electrical charge ripped through her. Her scream was louder this time from the pain. Her fingers were twitching from the residual shock.

"What is happening?" Loki questioned quickly as he stared upon the only human he had met so far that was actually just interested in him for him and not his power.

"She's being shocked for disregarding orders," Director Fury's voice announced over an intercom system in the room before another scream ripped from Jae's throat. "The electrical charge will grow each time she speaks to you and does not ask about your plan," his voice continued while an enraged look passed on Loki's face.

"I'm still not going to ask him," Jae yelled before screaming again from a new and more powerful shock.

"Disgusting," Loki growled as he saw another example of how human beings will use each other for their own means no matter the consequences. "Jae, remain silent," he ordered wishing the girl to stop from causing any more pain to herself.

"She will not be getting food or water either until she talks to you about relevant information," Fury's voice commanded before the intercom went off.

"I cannot wait until Tony and Pepper find out about this," she thought. Another scream ripped through her before her body was left shaking on the floor. She saw Loki's green eyes glaring at her, but she knew his anger was not at her but at Fury. She tried to give him a small smile but a whimper escaped her instead because of the aftershocks running through her body. Loki's green eyes glowed as he fought with himself not to unleash his power.

"Just wait," the god thought angrily as he stared at the young woman shaking on the floor in front of his cell.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

The lab was silent beside Tony telling Bruce what Fury had planned for Jae. Tony was standing by a computer while Bruce was analyzing Loki's weapon. Bruce was shaking his head at the idea of chaining Jae to sit in front of Loki's cell, but he froze at the mention of how Steve took her to the room with Loki's cell.

"Tony, how bad did you say Jae's bruises were?" Bruce questioned a bit stunned at the way Steve had manhandled the young woman.

"They were too dark for a normal bruise to appear that fast," Tony explained frowning as he checked the status of how far the hacking program had reached into Fury's computer database.

"Why would he go that far just to have a normal woman ask a god questions?" Bruce asked moving away from the weapon and trying to focus on his breathing. He did not need to become angry right now. He could feel the big guy inside furious at the idea of a young girl being hurt for no reason, especially since the young woman had not freaked out upon finding out about him being able to turn into the Hulk.

"I'm going to check on her in a minute. I'm sure she's hungry by now anyways. The bruises are ridiculous but the chains shouldn't hurt her," Tony said to help calm down the doctor.

"Are you sure," Bruce started to ask before a little beeping noise interrupted him. Tony smirked as his computer was done hacking into the system. Tony showed Bruce his findings at the new weapon that the government had made from the tesseract's energy. Tony smirked now that he knew what Fury had been hiding from him. However, Bruce had a different reaction; his eyes had more flecks of green appear in them. He was able to keep his cool for the most part, but he could tell his anger was growing too strong.

"What are you looking at?" Steve's voice announced his presence when he entered the lab.

"Something Fury has been trying to hide from you, Captain," Tony said before he and Bruce informed him of the gun that the government made from the tesseract, which was conveniently located on the helicarrier. Steve refused to believe the two men, who only told the captain where the gun was located and to go find it himself to believe it, which the Captain agreed to do.

Bruce gave a sigh hoping he could calm down now, and Tony was hoping his new friend could calm down as well. However, both men tensed at the sounds of a female screaming in pain. The scream sounded too light to really tell whom it belonged to, but moments later louder screams reached the lab.

"Jae," Tony yelled and took off running out of the lab. He ran faster with each scream that filled the hallways. He passed Agent Coulson, who just gave him a shameful look. Tony glared at him, and then he kept running to Jae. He stumbled with his footing when the helicarrier shook. A roar sounded from behind him in the lab area. "Hulk is here," Tony thought sliding into the cell room. He wish he could sound his own Hulk volume roar when he saw Jae lying on the ground shaking. "What happened?" he yelled at Loki, who was glaring at a black box on the wall.

"Your allies have been sending electrical charges through a wire that is wrapped around the chain attached to her ankle chains. She refused to speak with me about my plans and she was punished for her refusal by the man who ordered my capture," Loki answered with a deadly tone to his voice.

"Fury," Tony yelled before he rushed towards Jae. She gave him a weak smile as she tried to stop shaking. "Just stay quiet until I have this main chain off you," he said trying to keep her calm.

The roars of the Hulk were now even louder as the floor started shaking even more. Jae gave Tony a surprised look, but he quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. Loki looked upon the two thoughtfully before smirking as the Hulk's steps kept coming towards the cell room.

"Tony, get her out of here," Black Widow yelled running into the room with Thor behind her.

"I would if I could get this chain off her," Tony snapped before he was shoved to the side by Thor, who used mjolnir to break the chain off her ankle chains, and then he broke the ankle chain in two. Tony picked her up into his arms to run with her. The manacles and broken chain were still on her ankles, and the clinked together with every step Tony took.

"What took you so long?" Jae questioned while clinging to his shirt as he ran into the hallway.

"Sorry genius level stuff, you'll never understand," Tony said with his usual smirk, which made her feel a bit better in this new situation.

She went to reply but the Hulk's roar was too close for comfort. The large green man was standing at one end of the hallway where the group was now standing. His angry green eyes went from Black Widow, Thor, and finally Tony and Jae.

"Her ok?" Thor's gruff voice asked pointing at Jae.

"I'm ok, big guy," Jae said with a smile on her face. she hoped she was not shaking enough for the Hulk to see. She did not want to give him more reason to destroy the helicarrier, which she knew he would most likely do anyways. "Hey big guy, if you can, get Fury. He's the one that did this to me," she called sweetly and the Hulk nodded.

"Don't say that," Tony teased with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Do you want the director to be killed?" Black Widow yelled at the girl while Thor tried to attack the Hulk, who had turned around to go find Fury.

"Sure, why not? It would be beneficial to the world but mostly me," Jae said with a wink and a laugh.

"Let's get you somewhere safe so I can suit up," Tony whispered into Jae's ear before running away from Black Widow, who looked torn between smacking sense into Jae or running after the Hulk and Thor.

"Still wish you'd make me my own suit," Jae pouted but she was more than appreciative of her friend helping her. "Thanks Tony, I'll make you that cake you like so much," she said and he winked at her.

"Appreciate it, kiddo," Tony said and made his way to the lab where Loki's weapon was sitting. He didn't know where else to put her, and at least in here he could override the helicarrier's system and lock her in here with his own code.

Jae gave him a weird look at where she was being put for safety. Tony set her down in a seat before running over to the door computer panel. "If Loki gets out then he's coming here first thing," she said slowly while Tony was busy with his genius work.

"Well let's hope he doesn't get out. At least with you in here with my code, Fury and the others except maybe Thor or Hulk can get to you," Tony said giving her a look to stay put before he ran out of the room, and the door closed and locked behind him.

"Great, bored now," Jae muttered sitting back in the chair wrapping her arms around her stomach, which gave an unhappy growl. "Hungry too," she grumbled as she imagined using Loki's weapon to chop off Fury's head or take out his other eye. "Why do the gods get all the cool mystical weapons? I could totally use one of those," she whispered before screaming in surprise when a cold breath blew in her ear behind her. She went to spin around in the chair, but two cold hands on her shoulders kept her in place.

"Do you think you could handle the power that comes with handling such a weapon?" Loki whispered to her before twirling some of her hair around his fingers.

"If taught properly, sure," Jae said giving a little shrug, which made him chuckle. The sound of his laughter made a good chill run down her spine. "So what is next for the god of mischief?" she whispered as she felt his lips lightly kiss her hair around his fingers.

"Taking a hostage," he whispered before using his magic to put her to sleep. "More like a person of interest than a hostage," he thought picking Jae up into his arms bridal style. He walked towards his scepter from the Chitauri. The weapon glowed once in his hand, and the power from the weapon made him smirk.

"Stop right there," Agent Coulson yelled outside of the door, which was still locked.

Loki had used his magic to enter the room without touching the locked lab door. Loki lifted the scepter and shot a blast of power from it through the door and through Coulson, who slid down to the floor with wide eyes. "Time for the next part of my plan," he thought while looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms. "However, some parts will need to change a bit," was his last thought before using his powers to transport himself and Jae to Stark's tower.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"Major headache," Jae grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. The cold hard floor underneath her was not helping her feel better. She looked around her and her eyes widened in shock at where she was. "Not goat man's place," she mumbled with a pout. Sitting up slowly she saw nobody around her, and Tony's personal office/living area was too quiet to be normal.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" she asked standing up on still sleepy legs. The pause made her frown and she continued, "Jarvis, sweetie, answer me before I decide to send viruses to your system."

"Hello Jae, you have been taken hostage by Loki," Jarvis's voice echoed through the room.

A sigh of relief left Jae when she heard his familiar voice. "Well that's not surprising, but why am I in Stark Tower?" she asked looking around for her kidnapper.

"This tower will allow Loki to have enough power to open a hole for the Chitauri to enter Earth," Jarvis answered before his voice disappeared.

"Jarvis, what happened? Jarvis, are you all right?" she asked with a bit of panic entering her voice. She knew he was a computer program, but he was one of her best friends.

"Do not worry. He has only been silenced for now," Loki's voice startled her.

She spun around and saw him walking in through the glass doors that led to the balcony area of Tony's place. "Well that's good, but why did you kidnap me?" she asked while walking over to Tony's bar. She was not a big drinker, but she could make a bit of an exception right now. She knew things were about to go crazy since Loki was putting his plan into action.

"Why do you think I kidnapped you?" Loki asked as he started walking around Jae as if she were his prey.

"Well the usual cliché answer is because I know too much," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders even though she made sure to keep an eye on him as he circled her. "Is that correct? Did I win a million dollars?" she continued trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Well you do know quite a bit, but there is still more for you to learn. I think I will keep you around to teach you what all you need to learn," he said smirking as he walked closer to her.

"And that would be what?" she asked trying to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest.

Loki moved closer to her and the smirk never left his face. She shivered when he gently placed one of his hands under her chin, and he tilted her head up to look into his devious green eyes. She gasped when his eyes flashed red, and his skin appeared to have a light blue hue to it before his skin returned to normal.

"So much," he whispered bringing his face closer to her face.

A cough made her jump and she and Loki looked to the right to see Tony walking into the room as his machines took off his Iron Man suit. "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment, but she's too young to learn that stuff," Tony chastised the god before making his way over to the bar.

Jae went to take a step towards Tony because she was relieved to see he was all right, but Loki's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked between the two men feeling the tension increase in the room. "I don't know if now is the best time for a drink, Tony," she muttered, but Tony just gave her his trademark smirk and a wink.

"You will not stop me," Loki said before Tony could verbally reply to Jae. "The Chitauri's army will destroy this city, this world, and you so-called heroes will not stop my army," he continued as he pulled Jae closer to him.

"You have an army, but we have a Hulk," Tony said and Jae could not help but giggle. She tried to muffle her giggles, but the god behind her already heard. She yelped when she was shoved to the side before Loki tried to control Tony by placing the weapon to Tony's chest.

"That won't work," Jae thought at the same time that Loki discovered that Tony was not under his control. She almost broke down with laughter at the conversation occurring between Tony and Loki. Her laughter left her when she saw Loki hit Tony so he would fly out of the room and towards the road below. "Tony," she screamed and tried to rush towards the window, but Loki caught her around the waist.

"It's too late," Loki whispered in her ear, but she kept struggling.

"Why did you do that? Yeah, he's a jerk sometimes, but he's my favorite goat man," she yelled while continuing her struggles. She had to see if he was splattered on the cement below or alive.

"You know he could not have survived that fall," Loki whispered to her and she let out an angry whimper.

"You may be my favorite god, but you did not have to kill my favorite friend," she hissed glaring at him. He gave her a surprised look before a frown marred his face. He went to say something to her, but a sound outside Stark Tower distracted the pair. Jae felt her heart beat again when she saw the familiar Iron Man suit flying up into the sky. "He's alive," she screamed happily and in her joy, she hugged Loki. The two froze before she pulled away. "I'm supposed to be mad, don't hug him," she thought to herself before sighing in relief when Loki disappeared from the room.

"Jarvis, can you talk to me again?" she questioned aloud while walking towards the doors to the elevator, which would not open. She kept pushing the button even though she never got any results. "Jarvis, speak to me," she yelled before pouting. "Well that's mean, you still can't talk yet," she grumbled before walking over to a door that led to stairs. Her eyes were excited thinking she could get out, but the door to the stairs was also locked.

"Annoying," she yelled and kicked at the door in frustration. She was cursing Tony's paranoia and ingenuity as she kept kicking the unmoving door. The door was not even splintering from how many times she kicked it. "Where is Bruce when you need him?" she questioned before screaming at a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"You will not be able to escape from here," Loki's cold breath whispered in her ear.

"Well I can at least try," Jae grumbled before trying to elbow him in the stomach. She tried to step on his toes when he caught her elbow. He dodged her attack, and she tried to head-butt him, but he dodged that attack as well. "Quit moving," she snapped and he just chuckled at her.

"I don't think combat works in that way," he quipped and she just glared at him before learning forward and biting his bottom lip. She smirked when he loosened his hold on her.

"Well that worked," she teased before growing a scared look on her face at the grin he had on his own face. "I didn't mean anything by it, well not much, why are you so good looking?" she yelled the beginning and grumbled the last part. She would have kept rambling if not for the Hulk jumping into the room. Jae stumbled to the floor because of the force of the Hulk's landing into the room.

"Jae ok?" the Hulk deep voice growled while keeping his green eyes on Loki.

"I'm ok, big guy," she answered standing back on her feet. She was curious to how this showdown would play out. She was making bets for Bruce to win though. "I need popcorn, pronto," she thought backing towards a wall so there would be more room for whatever might be about to occur.

"You cannot defeat me. I am a god," Loki said haughtily and Jae cringed.

"That won't help him at all," she thought just as soon as Hulk grabbed Loki and started smashing him against the concrete floor as hard as he could multiple times. She was hoping that maybe Loki would get some sense smacked into him.

"Puny god," Hulk grumbled before looking at Jae, who gave him a thumb up.

"Good job, big guy, now where is Tony?" she questioned walking over to stand close to the Hulk, who looked happy with her near him. Loki was still stuck in his personal crater thanks to the Hulk. She imagined he must have been singing little birds flying around his head.

"Tony stopping aliens," Hulk answered before pointing up towards the sky. Jae ran out to the balcony area and dropped to her knees when she saw Tony disappear with a missile through the portal leading to space.

"You better come back alive, you crazy goat," she screamed up at the sky. She really hoped he came back alive because he was one of the only people that could keep up with her witty remarks and give them back. She also did not want to explain to her sister why her boyfriend was not alive.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not Avengers. I only own Jae Potts.

Story Start

"There is no way that I can explain Tony's heroic sacrifice to my sister. She'll kill me and then she'll find a way to the underworld and drag Tony back from there by his ear. This is really bad. Hulk, can you save me from my sister if Tony doesn't come back?" Jae was fretting from her spot on Loki's stomach. She had decided to sit on the dazed god because she felt like it. She also sat on him so Hulk would quit glaring at Loki.

"Hulk save Jae from sister," Hulk said before a strange noise caught his attention. Jae's eyes followed the direction he was staring at, and she squeaked in surprise when she saw Tony standing on the balcony.

"Tony," Jae screamed before running as fast as she could toward a tired but happy looking Tony. "I won't have to explain how you disappeared into space now to Pepper, she would have killed me. She will still probably kill you though, goat man," she rambled hugging the man until he could barely breathe.

"Nice to see you too," Tony grumbled even though he returned Jae's hug. "Hey big guy, good work," he called out to the Hulk, who slowly changed into Bruce.

"Is it over?" Bruce questioned trying to keep his tattered pants on his form.

"It's over, but what happens to Loki now?" she asked pulling away from Tony, and she made her way to the still lights out Loki. "Don't punish him too much," she said with a pout before moving some of his hair out of his face.

"After he kidnapped you, you don't want us to punish him?" Bruce questioned trying to keep his cool.

"Of course, he's mainly just misunderstood instead of an actual evil psychopath like some of you believe him to be," Jae said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the two men.

"Well if Thor and Odin want him to be taken back to Asgard then they have higher jurisdiction than we do," Tony said with a shrug as he walked to his bar for another drink.

"Can I go to Asgard with them? I mean they have been watching my every move for years now, so why not just take me to the source of what I'm researching?" Jae suggested and she gave her puppy dog look at the frown Tony was giving her.

"Your sister really would kill me then," Tony said and Jae shrugged.

"Not if you don't tell her where I've gone," she said before continuing, "and if you let me go to Asgard then I will give you all of my sister's dark and dirty secrets." The smirk on her face only made Tony curious.

"Deal," Tony said ignoring the surprised look from Bruce.

"You would willing go to Asgard where you will be surrounded by gods, who may or may not like that you know so much about them?" Bruce questioned moving to stand in front of Jae, who just gave him a sweet smile.

"Why not? All I've ever cared about in my life is Norse mythology. Being able to go to Asgard is what I've always wanted," she said as her eyes took on a faraway look. A sigh from Tony was her answer and she smiled in joy. "Thank you," she screamed before running over to the still unconscious god. "You're stuck with me now," she whispered in his ear. She had noticed that he had woken up a few minutes earlier.

"Does that mean you're going to torture Thor some more with me?" Loki whispered to her, which made her jump a bit in surprise at the playful tone in his voice.

"Most definitely," she whispered back before yelping when somebody picked her up and into two strong arms.

"All right kiddo, you can molest him in Asgard, but not in my home," Tony's voice quipped and she felt her face heat up some.

"I don't molest anybody. They are always willing for me, unlike some people I know," she snapped giving him a sly look.

"You're just jealous of my skills," Tony jested before sitting her down on one of the still intact couches.

"Oh yes, all your skills where you use your goat talk to serenade the ladies, baa, baa, baa," she teased before whimpering when she felt Tony's hand hit her in the back of the head.

"Just stop talking or I won't let you go to Asgard," Tony whispered and she quickly became silent. She gave him a small smile before focusing on the people entering Stark Tower, which were the rest of the heroes and unfortunately Fury. She quickly flipped Fury off before walking over to stand in front of Loki.

"Jae, step aside," Fury growled as he started walking towards Loki at the same time as Thor.

"No, you will not touch him," Jae yelled while staring at the two men cautiously.

"My brother will be taken to Asgard where my father will decide what to do from there," Thor commanded stepping beside Jae to block Fury from getting near Loki.

"This is Earth business and Loki should be dealt with here," Fury argued, which made Thor growl at the man.

"Loki is not from Earth. He is from Asgard, and Asgard is where he will be judged," Thor said calmly, but Jae could tell the god was growing angrier.

"He's right, Loki should be dealt with in Asgard, and I should go to Asgard as well since I know too much information," Jae quickly added and Thor nodded his head before he could comprehend everything she said.

"She does know too much, which could get her and Asgard in trouble if she stays on Earth," Tony added to help Jae's suggestion.

"Father has watched you for a long time, but I do not know if he will accept you traveling to Asgard," Thor said slowly while thinking through the idea.

"Well it'd be better to have me there so he could keep an eye on me so he would not have to worry about me telling too much information to jerks like Fury," Jae said while giving the god a puppy dog pout. She would also kick him if she needed to if the god became stubborn, but he was always stubborn from what she could tell.

"Fine, but you will do as you are told," Thor said and Tony snorted from his place at the bar.

"You don't say that because she will go out of her way to do the opposite," Tony mumbled and Jae just winked at him.

"You know me too well, so when are you going to call Pepper and let her know you're still breathing?" Jae questioned and Tony just gave her a glare before making his way to call her sister.

"So who wants some coffee?" Jae asked and she laughed at the happy look on Bruce's face at the idea of coffee. "You're my new best friend," she said to Bruce as she linked arms with him and made her way to the kitchen area.

"Where do you think you are going?" Fury yelled but the young woman ignored him. He went to follow her, but Thor made the man leave Stark Tower.

"You look like Hannibal Lecter," Jae said as she stood beside Loki and Thor. Everybody had gathered to watch her, Thor, and Loki leave the planet. She was nervous as she gripped her travel bag tighter in her hands, but she was also excited about what was going to happen to her now.

"I do not know who that is," Loki growled from behind the mask.

"Well it's funnier if you don't know so I'll keep it a secret. You'll have so much fun with me being in Asgard," she said giving him a happy smile.

"You will not be trusted when you first reach Asgard, and you may never be trusted," Loki told her seriously.

"Well as long as you stay my friend or who knows, maybe more then I'll be ok," Jae said softly before giving him her bright smile again.

"Eventually it will be more," Loki whispered to himself, but Jae heard him. She was shocked, but the shock soon turned into happiness.

"Good," she whispered and she smirked at his shocked expression. She was soon pulled into a hug from Tony, which ended her and Loki's connection for now.

"Your sister will kill me for letting you leave without her knowing, but I'm sure she will eventually forgive us," Tony whispered to her and she gave him a grateful look.

"You're the best, Tony," she told him before hugging Bruce. "I'll miss you, Bruce," she told Bruce before Thor was pulling her back towards Loki.

"Be careful," Bruce and Tony yelled at the same time before Jae, Thor, and Loki disappeared from view. Jae was glad that she did not get sick easily as they passed through space and time. She did stumble a bit when the travel ended and she saw a man wearing golden armor staring at her amongst the two gods.

"Odin is waiting for you three," the man in the armor said calmly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jae thought curiously but she looked forward to whatever her journey in Asgard would bring to her.

The End


End file.
